Christian Allen
Christian Darnell Allen (born on April 18, 1989) is an American born-Canadian professional e-fed wrestler from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada best known for his time in World Federation of Wrestling, but is now currently working in Extreme Suicidal Wrestling and also working in Underground Pro Wrestling. 2006 through 2007 He made his wrestling debut in March 2006 when he was the originals of the now defunt California Wrestling Alliance (CWA), he went on to win the CWA World Title 6 times during his tenure there and was the final person to hold the belt at the time CWA merged with WFW in early 2007, it was at that time where Christian vacated the CWA Title in order to pursue a shot at the WFW World Title against King Tater who was champion at the time and was also a former mentor of Christian's when he was making a name for himself while still competing in CWA, he even ran in on a few of Tater's matches at times and was also part of Tater's Royal Court until deciding to challenge Tater to a title match once getting to WFW. He was unsuccessful in all of his attempts to become champion until finally winning the Extreme Championship at Reign of the Apocalypse in July 2007; he would lose the title to JM Rockstar but would eventually win it once again the folllowing week until vacating the title due to the real life death of his grandmother Virginia Allen on August 25, 2007. After her death, Christian would take a month off to deal with his family concerning her death but would quickly return to action in September, but after his mother was arrested at the start of October, Christian would take another leave of absence to watch over his grandmother's estate which was being sold at the end of the year and also to watch over his mother's apartment which was nearby his former residence in Gardena. Returning Delays/Location Changes On January 1, 2008 Christian moved away from his grandmother's house in Gardena and moved to his friend's house in Van Nuys, CA in order for the new owners to move in and repair the house and also due to his mother's prison sentence still being served. While living in Van Nuys, Christian was unable to return on time as was expected and was forced to move his return back a few weeks due to the place not having a trust worthy internet connection and also due to disagreements with his friend's mother on her racist remarks towards the Latino community and her controversial way of treating her kids and Christian. The boiling point came when the woman demanded that Christian leave her house by March 29, 2008 (in which he quickly agreed to) on false accusations that Christian lied to the woman's grandmother about an agreement Christian made with the woman in order for him to stay there at the house he was at. Soon shortly after that, he moved over to North Carolina to live with family members who lived in the Raleigh area but has since moved back to Los Angeles. Finishing Moves "Good Night Irene" (C-4) 2008–Present, Primary Finisher Frog Splash (Art Barr version, done as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) 2007–Present Kiss of Death (Inverted Pedigree) 2007-2008 Championships CHAOTIC Wrestling European Champion (1 Time, Final) WFOW Extreme Champion (2 Times) WFOW World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Final) WWD Intercontintal Champion (1 Time, Final) CWA World Heavyweight Champion (6 Times, 1st & Last) CWA Tag Team Champion (along with Daniel Moore, 4 Times) M.O.T.R. World Heavyweight Champion (1 Time, Final) Theme Song(s) "Coming Home" by Alter Bridge (April 2008-Current) Quotes All you player-hatin' sons of bitches want to be me, while all your girls want to see me, and when your kids meet me, i'll greet thee with a smile.....because Christian Darnell Allen ALWAYS goes that extra mile!!! Personal Trivia *Although he is considered Canadian, Christian, along with his parents are American-born (Christian's actual birthplace is Torrance, California), but his dad moved his family to Vancouver to pursue a career in the CFL. His family has since moved back to Los Angeles, but to be different from others close to him that were born American, he prefers to choose his Canadian citizenship to honor where he grew up as a child. A prime example of his Canadian pride is when making his way to a ring, he is usually billed from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada unless he is in Los Angeles, CA in which he is billed from nearby Gardena, CA which is the hometown where he spent the most of his life other than Vancouver. *In his time away from wrestling, he is often either playing ice hockey or baseball while staying in his American hometown of Gardena, California *His step-sister, Tiana Morrison is also a e-fed wrestler in the same e-feds as him using her actual first name but using Christian's last name ("Tiana Allen") *Christian is an avid fan of both the Los Angeles Dodgers & Los Angeles Kings. *Christian is generally known for his reluctance to embrace his celebrity status in many ways than one, unlike most celebrities that attend Dodger games in L.A., he usually sits in the outfield (mainly the Left Field Pavilion) and the fans treat him like everyone else as he has requested. He's also no stranger to the local public transportation in Los Angeles and has even gone as far to mention : "If I ever have to stop taking the (L.A. County) Metro Rail, I'm gonna have a heart attack". *Like WWE Friday Night Smackdown! superstar Gregory Helms & WWE Hall of Famer Jerry Lawler, Christian is also a huge fan of comic book heroes such as Spider-Man, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, The Punisher, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern (John Steward). Although Christian is a huge fan of many Marvel Comics heroes, he is a big fan of DC Comics hero Static http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Static_%28comics%29 External links * Christian Allen's Myspace * WFOW's Site of Action * WFOW on Wikipedia Category:Wrestlers